User blog:Phendranaguardian/Motorstorm 6 Trophies
Possabilities for the kinds of trophies I'm hoping to appear in MS6, These corrospond with Dunez's Motorstorm 6 wishlist. Standard Trophies *Perfectionist: Unlock all other trophies *Flames of glory: Boost explode over the finish line to win 10 times *Learning the ropes: race 10 times on each track *Just warming up: Race for a total of 1 hour *Dedicated driver: race for a total of 10 hours *Airborne: successfully land a jump of 200m or more *Race freindly: take part in 250 races *Race champion: take part in 1000 races *Tourist: travel 500 km *Explorer: travel 1000 km *Loose cannon: wreck 250 times *Fun in numbers: complete a four-player split screen *Best of the group: win a four-player split screen *Good recovery: perform and land a single barrel roll *Cannon ball: perform and land a multiple spin barrel roll *Road Rage: punch/ram 100 vehicles *Bully: punch 5 players in a race and win *Split second: win by 0.1 seconds or less *Close Call: escape from last place in eliminator 10 times with 3 seconds remaining *Aftermath: create and play 10 freeplay races *Open Road: create and play 250 freeplay races *Winner: win 250 races *Champion: win 1000 races *Hardcore: beat a hardcore race *Expert driver: beat 50 hardcore races *Snail: win a race without using boost *Can't touch this: win 10 races without wrecking or respawning *What just happened?: go from last to first place in less than 15 seconds *I'm gonna hurl: perform a 360 degree spin on the spot *Don't scratch the paint: win a race without taking any damage from obstacles or opponents *Race developer: customize, create and save a race mode Time Attack Trophies *A small victory: Beat a developer ghost *Good enough: win a time attack with a crash in your history *Too easy: beat a developer ghost without it passing you once within the lap *Ghost Rider: beat half of the developer ghosts *Time Attack Fanatic: beat all ghosts *Not Again: Beat one of your older times after beating a developer ghost *Practice makes perfect: race 10 times on one track with a certain class 10 times Class Specific Trophies *Diverse player: win 10 races with every class *Biker: win 50 races with a dirt bike *Roadhog: win 50 races with a chopper *Dust devil: win 50 races with a superbike *4 wheeler: win 50 races with an atv *Heavy 4 wheeler: win 50 races with a land skimmer *Small but deadly: win 50 races with a supermini *Sand churner: win 50 races with a buggy *Lap runner: win 50 races with a rally car *Speed demon: win 50 races with a supercar *Muscle of the pack: win 50 races with a muscle car *Balanced driver: win 50 races with a racing truck *Mud churner: win 50 races with a mud plugger *Slide Expert: win 50 races with a mud runner *Brick on wheels: win 50 races with a big rig *Monster: win 50 races with a monster truck *Mountain crawler: win 50 races with a rock crawler *Snow king: win 50 races with a snow cat *Ice glider: win 50 races with a snow machine *Snow churner: win 50 races with a snow monster *Underdog: win with 50 lightweight vehicles *Best of both worlds: win with 50 mediumweight vehicles *Wide load: win with 50 heavyweight vehicles *Scavenger: find all scattered vehicle parts *Tools of the trade: unlock all trade vehicles *Need more space: unlock all vehicles Online trophies *Global explorer: attend one online race *Third time's the charm: win 3 online ranked races in a row *An eye for an eye: perform a trade *Novice: begin online ranked gameplay *Beginner: reach rank 2 *Ace: reach rank 3 *Prodigy: reach rank 4 *Pro: reach rank 5 *Veteran: reach rank 6 *Expert: reach rank 7 *Reigning Stormer: reach rank 8 *Last piece of the puzzle: complete rank 8 *Team player: play as part of a gang *Oops: wreck a player from your own gang *Down in history: add a motto to your License *Care to join?: create and race in a casual race *Eye on the prize: get gold in 10 online races *Good enough: get silver in 10 online races *Worth a shot: come in 9-16th place in a ranked race *Sadist: win a man vs monster game as the big rig/monster truck/snow cat *To fast to kill: win a man vs monster game as a mediumweight vehicle Zone specific Trophies *Sea dog: beat all water zone events *Jungle runner: beat all earth zone events *King of the mountain: beat all mountain zone events *Pyro: beat all fire zone events *Ghost town: beat all industrial zone events *Bushwacker: beat all savanna zone events *Miner: beat all subterrain zone events *Cowboy: beat all desert zone events *Treasure Hunter: beat all relic zone events *Biohazard: beat all acidic zone events *Terrain Master: beat 10 races in every zone Festival Trophies *Drag racer: unlock all speed events *Sole Survivor: unlock all eliminator events *Speed demon: unlock all speed events *Race Star: unlock all invitationals *Drifter: unlock all drift events *Best of the class: unlock all time-ticker events *Crash to pass: unlock all demolition derby events *Runner up: win 100 silver medals *Gold Medalist: win 100 gold medals *Festival King: win all festival events Hidden Trophies (simple but hard to discover) *Capturing the moment: Take a photo *Photographer: Take 100 photos *Old School: Drive in reverse for 10 seconds straight *I can fly: Remain in the air for 10 seconds or more *Mechanic: customize a vehicle *DJ: edit the soundtrack list *Lunatic: Boost explode off a cliff *Assassin: wreck one vehicle from every class *Kill the buggy: kill the same buggy in a race 3 times or more *Road Rage: knock over at least 50 hazard signs of any variant *Down and dirty: spend a total of 1 hour in mud *Soaked and Satisfied: spend a total of 1 hour in water Category:Blog posts